


A mais antiga colónia europeia no Extremo Oriente

by ellavei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Virginity
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellavei/pseuds/ellavei
Relationships: Macau/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	A mais antiga colónia europeia no Extremo Oriente

Càng bóc tách từng tầng cúc, lớp vải càng ướm lấy em như cố gắng che đậy. Càng vào sâu chúng càng thít chặt lấy da thịt độ thiếu niên của em, để rồi in hằn lên từng đường nét trần tục đang ửng lên hỏi người nao dạo chơi tới nơi này.

Để rồi khi em lõa thể trao cho đồng tử anh được quyền thu lại toàn bộ sự e ấp ấy, hẳn em đã rõ đêm này rồi cũng đã gõ cửa tới. Mi mắt em khẽ lay động khi từng đầu ngón tay lướt dần từ hõm cổ tới đáy thắt lưng mình. Tiếp nhận lần ghé môi đầu dường như vẫn còn hơi quá sức với em, nhưng chỉ một lúc sau khi quen với nhịp ấy thì em cũng dần xuôi theo.

Chỉ là sau ấy êm ái đặt em lên giường cũng không kìm lòng được mà cúi xuống nút lấy rồi cà nhẹ răng tới đầu ngực em. Chợt lại nhớ thoáng mấy hôm kia đến tầm em đi chợ về mà lại có cơn mưa bóng mây ghé qua, những hạt mưa khó chịu cứ dần rơi xuống để rồi lúc về đến nhà lỡ sẫm lại đôi góc vải.  
Em ngước lên thấy anh ở nhà cũng khoan vào bếp ngay, mà nán lại ở ngoài nói chuyện rồi hong khô đôi chút. Hai điểm hồng nho nhỏ ấy cứ lấp ló, phập phồng theo nhịp thở sau lớp vải có đôi phần mỏng manh của ngày hè. Đoạn tay em bé nhỏ rướn lên rót trà mà cũng vô tình cạ ngực nõn lên thanh bàn thô ráp. Từ lúc thoáng thấy ấy, đã không còn chút yên tĩnh để thưởng trà nữa.

Thanh âm em nhỏ mà dài, như thể vẫn còn quyến luyến ở thuở thơ ấu đã vì anh mà phôi phai đi phần nào. Khi khẽ rên lên vẫn còn pha chút lo âu, tần ngần nhưng âu cũng là lẽ thường tình.

Ghé lại với môi em lần này mong sẽ lưu lại lâu hơn, đương được một lúc mong em đã quen mà lướt vào trong. Đầu lưỡi em sợ hãi co lại, nhưng rõ đằng nọ không có ý làm đau mình mà cũng rụt rè ló ra. Miệng em bé nhỏ nhướn lên đoạn chỉ mong sớm quen lấy anh. Tới lúc hô hấp em hỗn loạn mới hơi tiếc nuối rời lấy. Chỉ để rồi cảm giác ấy qua ngay khi thấy hai má em ửng đỏ nhưng vẫn cất giọng rời rạc gọi tên anh.

Bên dưới em nãy giờ còn khép chặt lại, nhưng giờ cảm giác căng tức giày vò nên đành quỵ lụy mà hé mở để anh nắm lấy. Vốn dĩ có thể hành sự luôn với em, nhưng đặng muốn nhìn khóe mắt ấy uớt đẫm cùng tiếng rên ở thanh quản không kìm được mà vang lên nên muốn chơi đùa lại lâu hơn.  
Quét lấy một ít chất lỏng ở đầu giường ấy, không muốn em hoảng sợ nên ghé xuống hôn lên trán rồi mới đưa ngón tay vào trong cửa mình. Hông em co thắt lại vì lần đầu tiên bị xâm nhập, tay em vòng chặt qua quờ quạng lấy anh như con thú nhỏ còn hoảng loạn khi mùa động dục đầu cứ bóp nghẹt lấy mình. Đành ghé môi lại tai em mà ân cần dỗ dành:  
\- Ngoan nào, có anh đây rồi...

Mất một lúc cho em quen dần mới đưa ngón thứ hai vào, cũng không còn quờ quạng lấy anh nữa nhưng cứ nhắm chặt mắt lại lo sợ. Vốn muốn hòng chiếm lấy nhanh, nhưng không muốn lần đầu này khiến em ám ảnh đến sau này nên cũng chỉ có thể vừa hôn lấy vừa xoa nhẹ lưng em.  
Dù rằng ham muốn nhưng vẫn đợi tới lúc cửa mình em ngậm trọn được ngón thứ ba mới yên tâm được đôi chút. Thấy em không hô hấp nặng nhọc nữa mới từ từ vỗ về:  
\- Nào, anh vào nhé?

Bóng tối quây trùm lấy nhưng cánh cửa sổ vẫn hé mở một đoạn hòng gió thanh mát thổi vào. Từ đâu rồi ánh trăng khẽ lướt nhẹ lấy em dịu dàng mà an ủi. Em dần hé mở mắt mình rồi khe khẽ gật đầu.  
Nãy tuy đã rộng ra được một chút, nhưng giờ vẫn còn ngợp lấy đối với em. Nhưng giờ em cũng không còn sợ nữa mà chỉ cố gắng điều chỉnh mình cho vừa lấy. Em của mai này sẽ trưởng thành sớm thôi, nhưng sao cứ muốn giữ lại vẻ ngày một nở nang này thêm chút nữa.  
\- S-senhor...

Tiếng ấy vang lên như chính em nhu mình mà nguyện phủ phục trước anh. Như thân xác và hồn em cuối cùng đã chấp nhận trao đức hạnh của mình cho một nơi khác khóa chặt lấy.

Bên trong em thít chặt lại với từng lần chuyển động nhỏ nhất. Chỉ đợi đến đúng lúc đó mà đặt em hơi nhướn lên rồi xiết chặt lấy cổ chân em. Như bản năng mà giãy giụa hòng thoát lấy cảm giác ấy, nhưng khi ánh mắt giao lấy thì em cũng chịu từ từ mà vâng lời.  
\- E-em... A-ahhhh

Một hiện thân nam vốn dĩ không thể mang thai. Nhưng chúng khi phụ thuộc vào một quốc gia khác lại có một sự mềm mỏng, dẻo dai hiếm thấy ở nam giới thông thường.

Chúng không thể tiết sữa rồi nuôi nấng con trẻ giống như phụ nữ. Nhưng thay vào đó lại là sự chấp nhận những đứa trẻ mà người chúng phải phục tùng mang về, đó giống như một thứ cùm chân đặt chúng vào một khuôn khổ mới.

Rằng nếu chống lại thì cả chúng lẫn đứa trẻ đều sẽ bị đày đọa, nhưng trớ trêu là khi lâu ngày chăm lo thì dường như cả hai lại có một sợi dây liên kết bền chặt đến nỗi chúng bắt đầu biết sợ cảm giác bị chia cách với con trẻ của mình.

Không chỉ là những trường sam kín kẽ che chắn đi cơ thể đương độ xuân thì, thứ anh muốn là quy tắc đặt lên khiến em không bao giờ dám cởi bỏ sự áp chế lên mình.

Cứ vậy mà nhấp vào trong em dần dần khó kiểm soát được nữa. Mải phiêu lưu cùng trăm cuộc chinh phạt nhưng thứ ham muốn bậc nhất là được chiếm giữ lấy trinh tiết của từng vùng đất non trẻ ở thế giới ngoài kia.

Rằng từ lúc gặp em đã muốn xé bỏ lớp phục trang ấy mà trói buộc mà cấu xé đến khi nào lệ thuộc vào mình. Nhưng cũng giây thấy em cũng đã muốn bế vào lòng mà săn sóc mà nuông chiều đến tội lỗi dần đi.

Mơn trớn lấy da thịt mềm mại ấy, rồi khi tìm được điểm khoái lạc thì cũng trọn vẹn mà thấy em đánh rơi phần gia giáo của mình mà để phần nhục dục đoạt lấy. Em ôm chặt lấy anh như cầu xin được lấp đầy mình, bên dưới cứ mê hồn mà áp lấy không rời. Chợt thấy ở cổ nhói lên từng dấu lại càng hỗn loạn quấn quýt lấy anh.

Dường như sáng mai lại muốn hé mở cửa phòng để thấy em nhìn vào trong gương chứng kiến cơ thể mình bị nhớp nhúa bởi dấu hôn, bầm tím, cào cấu.

Tóc mai em rũ về sau và khi tay em cuộn chặt lấy anh rồi thở dốc thì cũng ngoan ngoãn trút ra. Cửa mình em xiết lại ấm áp rồi cũng vì lẽ mà phóng ra trong em.

Em ngả lên gối mà hai má ướt đẫm nước mắt. Từ từ rút ra mà tinh dịch ứ chảy nhễu lên má đùi trong còn phơn phớt hồng. Bỗng thấy em nắm lấy tay anh mà áp chặt vào ngực. Bàn tay be bé cứ duỗi gập lấy ngón của anh đáng thương đến lạ. Cứ vậy mà ngoan ngoãn dần thiu thiu chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Nghĩ mai em trở dậy lại đau đớn khó mà cử động, nên cũng để sẵn nước ấm cạnh giường từ đầu. Lấy khăn lau cho em mà cứ mải nhìn vào cơ thể non nớt ấy mới qua lần đầu. Về sau này khó mà lúc nào cũng kiên nhẫn như vậy. Trước kia còn trộm nghĩ muốn mang em lên tàu mà ngủ lại là xong.

Nhưng rồi lúc thấy em sau một thời gian dài mới đặt tin tưởng để làm quen thì lại muốn lần đầu của em sẽ cẩn thận một chút. Chỉ là trước kia em chỉ quen mỗi chài lưới, nếu tàu có đến đây cũng chỉ là ngày xưa tị nạn hay là trú bão xong là đi. Rằng hiếm ai coi đây là nhà nên em dù gặp biết bao người từ bé, nhưng lúc nào cũng chỉ một thân một mình trên bán đảo.

Sau này anh tới mãi rồi cứ mày mò tìm cách nói chuyện, rồi dần quý anh mà cũng không biết có thứ gì nên đành lấy chút cá mà nấu cho anh một bữa cơm. Rồi đi biển gió bão quần áo ướt rồi cứ chất đấy, em lại lấy ra giặt giũ rồi phơi phóng cho khô.

Thế là lúc ấy anh cứ hay trêu là giống như "về phương Đông" vậy, rồi rốt cuộc em cũng quen theo mà nói như thế. Chẳng biết em nhận anh là người nhà từ khi nào, nhưng anh nghĩ với mình thì đơn giản chỉ là ngày ấy em xới cho đầy bát cơm rồi hai tay đưa anh.

Cứ lau cho em rồi miên man suy nghĩ, thấy em ngủ lại càng không nỡ động mạnh kẻo em dậy...  
\- Người nằm xuống cùng em không...  
\- Để tôi lo cho em được rồi, nãy em có đau không?  
Em đành chẳng nói chẳng rằng quờ lấy áo anh ở cạnh giường mà ôm lấy, đoạn rúc vào trong lòng anh rồi mới nhỏ nhẹ nói:  
\- Em nhớ hơi của Người...

Khựng lại một lúc rồi bật cười, đành ôm lấy cả cục bé bỏng đó mà dỗ ngủ. Thấy em chìm vào giấc hẳn rồi mới rời ra mà hôn lên trán.

Định lấy áo mặc lên nhưng lại thấy em cứ khư khư giữ mà lại đành thôi. Hóa ra là thường ngày cứ cố tình đánh rơi quạt để mà cúi xuống nhặt đoạn len vào trong lòng anh là vì lẽ đó, kể cả khi anh mắng nhẹ có hờn dỗi đến mấy cũng cứ không rời.

Đến lúc khép lại cửa phòng, đi xuống nhà dưới rồi vẫn cứ mải mơ màng lấy em...


End file.
